LostGirl
by ficmaniarizzles
Summary: Hayais visto la serie o no, con este fic podreis sumergiros en un mundo de fantasía, lo sobrenatural. Así como el crimen y el drama. Podrás encontrar desde un triángulo amoroso, hasta la ironía mas graciosa de Kenzi, así como muchas de sus locuras. Miles de historias sobre el mundo FAE y miles de misterios sin resolver te esperan.


p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"strongspan style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"Capitulo 1: "FAES y Súcubos"/span/strong/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"strongspan style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"br /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"No intentes buscar Súcubo en el diccionario, no encontrarás la definición, pero para eso estoy yo aquí. Voy a explicarte en qué consiste toda esta historia del mundo FAE, que probablemente ahora mismo te suene a chino, ¿Verdad? sí, a mi también me lo sonaba la primera vez que lo escuché./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"br /spanspan style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"Remontémonos meses atrás, cuando yo no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando. Solo sabía que me sentía rara, que el resto del mundo me odiaba y nadie se quería juntar conmigo porque era un poco, rarita, especial. No podía entender lo que me estaba pasando, pero sentía dentro de mi una energía increíble que no podía calmar, no podía controlar. En mi primera relación sexual maté al chico con el que estaba, por supuesto, fue involuntariamente. Salí de allí corriendo, asustada, dejando al chico en el coche. Tras este pequeño accidente, me mudé y empecé a huír de todo el mundo, pero me volvía a pasar y mis ganas de tener sexo aumentaban cada vez mas inexplicablemente. Todos mis amantes acabaron muertos, de la misma manera que el primero. Me di cuenta de que cuando besaba a alguien solía salir una especie de estela azul que conectaba nuetras bocas y segundos después, esa persona caía desplomada y yo... sin embargo, me sentía mas viva que nunca. Empezaba a asustarme, era como si les absorviera la vida con mis besos. También tenía el extraño poder de tocar a las personas y transmitirles mi energía, hacía que se sintieran totalmente enamorados de mi, los seducía y me los ganaba, así podía dominarlos y tenerlos comiéndo de mi mano, lo que podía llegar a sentir la otra persona, era un amor muy fuerte hacia mi, y podían hacer todo lo que yo quisiera. No comprendía lo que me estaba pasando, creía que era un monstruo y bueno, no andaba muy lejos de la realidad./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"br /spanspan style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"Poco después me explicaron que pertenezco a un mundo diferente al de los humanos, soy FAE. Es difícil de explicar, pero existen varios tipos de razas en este mundo, yo soy una súcubo, necesito alimentarme de sexo para mantener la energía, así como para curarme cuando me meto en una pelea de la que he salido herida. Uno de mis mejores amigos, Dyson, es un lobo, así como el otro, Hale, es una sirena que te seduce con su canto. Ambos están ocultos entre los humanos, trabajando en una comisaría, sí, son detectives, lo nunca visto, un lobo y una sirena, detectives. No intentes entenderlo./spanspan style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"Me costó adaptarme a todo esto, entender en qué consistía cada cosa. Entender qué podían llegar a hacer todas las especies de FAE. A día de hoy aún no sé quien es mi padre, solo he llegado a la conclusión de que Trick, el enano FAE del bar, es mi abuelo./spanspan style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"Nos solemos reunir en el bar de Trick para hablar de nuestras cosas, ese bar es un refugio FAE, por lo que no puedes encontrar a un humano, a no ser que vaya acompañado de un FAE que sería como su "amo", sí, los FAE's tienen a algunos humanos asignados, que ellos mismos eligen como mascotas. Yo también tengo una, una niña pesada e insistente que un día me vio matando a una persona en el ascensor, me siguió y se volvió tan insoportable que se quedó conmigo, ahora somos mejores amigas, ella es Kenzi. Y aunque haya dado el consentimiento de que puede estar conmigo, no la trato como una mascota. Kenzi es como la hermana que nunca tuve. La quiero un montonazo y estaría dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por ella./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"br /spanspan style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"Algo que también aprendí de todo este mundillo de fantasía, es que los FAE's están divididos en dos clanes. Las luces y los sombras. Yo tuve que elegir bando, pero finalmente, no me decanté por ninguno. Decidí no tener que depender de nadie, no tener que pertenecer a ningún clan, ni tener que llevarme mal con unos y con otros. Soy una súcubo rebelde por no elegir bando, por quedarme de "palomita suelta" e ir a mi aire. Pero estoy mejor así. Me encargo de tener mis propias reglas, juego a mi manera y no tengo porque llevarme mal con nadie. Aunque es imposible llevarse bien con todo el mundo, ya que algunos de los FAE's ya se les ve venir con malas intenciones desde lejos./spanspan style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" Por cierto, me llamo Bo, y en realidad, aún estoy un poco verde en este tema, pero quiero asegurarme de que te pones al día. No quiero que te quedes atrás en esta fascinante historia./spanspan style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"Aún soy "virgen" en este mundo extraño y curioso a la vez. Me quedan muchas cosas que descubrir, muchos misterios por resolver y sobre todo, mucho que luchar por salvar a la gente a la que quiero. El mundo FAE es muy difícil y algunas veces me arrepiento de que Kenzi tenga que vivir todo esto, porque no quiero que le pase nada y siempre estoy alerta para protegerla de lo que pueda venir, aunque ella parece encantada la mayor parte del tiempo./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"br /spanspan style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"-¡Vaaaaaya! mira esto- dice cogiéndo una especie de estátua siniestra que hay sobre la mesa del bar./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"Le pego un manotazo- Kenzi. ¿Quieres estarte quieta?/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"-¿Qué pasa? Soy curiosa, y esto me parece de lo mas fascinante que he visto en mucho tiempo- sin tocarla, para que no le vuelva a pegar un manotazo, la observa de cerca, deteniéndose a mirar minuciosamente todas las cosas que tiene inscritas en ella- ¡Qué pasada! ¿Nos la podemos quedar para nuestro salón?- cuando está a punto de volver a tocarla, Trick aparece de la nada y la aparta de en medio./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"-¡Lleva cuidado jovencita! no vayas tocando cosas que no sabes lo que son, qué poderes tienen, ni a quien pertenecen./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"Kenzi le mira sorprendida, esperando a que mi abuelo continúe hablando./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"-Esta estátua perteneció a mi tatara abuelo. Le tengo mucho cariño./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"-Y si tanto cariño le tienes... ¿Por qué la dejas aquí encima?/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"-Sí, a la vista de la pequeña Kenzi- suelto yo agarrando mi vaso de cerveza- ¿No ves que es como una niña? todo lo toca y todo se lo lleva a la boca./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"Ella me mira haciéndose la ofendida- Perdona bonita, pero no eres la mas indicada para hablar de cosas que llevarse a la boca, porque sales perdiendo./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"La miro boquiabierta por el comentario que acaba de soltar, a veces me daban ganas de poder aspirarle a ella también la vida y que se callase de una vez./spanspan style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"br /Y podría hacerlo, pues aún no tengo el control total de mi cuerpo. En cualquier momento se me puede ir la cabeza e ir aspirando vidas así porque sí, volviendo al origen de todo, volviendo a dejar muertos por el camino. Pero desde hace unos días, me estoy sometiendo a un entrenamiento para aprender a controlarme, ayudada por Dyson. Él me está enseñando diferentes métodos, y la verdad es que siento que me van a servir de gran ayuda, aunque todavía no he tenido la oportunidad de ponerlos en práctica. No he mencionado nada de esto, pero me dedico a ayudar a Hale y a Dyson en la comisaría, les suelo ayudar con los casos. Es increíble el número de FAE's que hay por ahí encaprichados en matar gente por cualquier tontería. Y si decidí ayudarles en todo esto, es porque de verdad me siento fuerte y poderosa, sé que en estos momentos, puedo combatir contra todo lo que se me ponga en medio y estoy confiada en que puedo ganar. Me siento invencible./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"br /spanspan style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"Trick me dice que soy mucho mas poderosa de lo que me puedo llegar a imaginar, pero todavía no lo he descubierto. Tengo miedo de saber hasta donde puedo ser capaz de llegar. Yo no quiero acabar con la vida de personas inocentes./spanspan style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"Pero Trick ya me ha avisado que es mejor que me aprenda a controlar totalmente cuanto antes. Y si Trick me dice esto, es que de verdad puedo llegar a ser muy peligrosa. En el fondo, todo el mundo que sabe lo que soy me teme, aunque no lo muestren. Y eso es algo que... me hace sentir bien./spanspan style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"br /-¿Lauren?- pregunto desconcertada y negando varias veces- No sé quien es./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"-¿Aún no te la ha presentado Dyson?/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"-No, es más, creo que no me ha hablado de ella./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"Trick se sorprende- Le dije que te la presentase... seguro que esta semana lo hace./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"-¿Quien es? ¿Qué clase de FAE es?/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"-¿FAE? No, Lauren es humana./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"Me sorprendo de que conozcan a una humana- ¿Y qué hace con vosotros?/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"-Es científica- me explica- se encarga de estudiarnos y de ayudarnos a mejorar, a curarnos... hace mil cosas por nosotros./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"-Vaya...- me quedo pensando unos segundos- me parece increíble que una persona pueda llegar a interesarse en investigar este mundo tan alocado, tan... peligroso./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"Trick sonríe de lado- Lauren es apasionada del mundo FAE y desde siempre ha estado con nosotros, con los luces. Cuando la conozcas, probablemente te hará un chequeo, no tengas miedo, no es nada./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"Sonrío ampliamente- Así que ahora tengo que pasar por la consulta del médico- le doy un sorbo a mi copa- ¡Genial!- he sonado tan irónica que ha Trick le ha dado la risa./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"-¿Te va a dar una piruleta FAE cuando acabes, por portarte bien?- vacila Kenzi./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"Hay un momento de silencio, pero no puedo aguantarme mas la risa y la suelto de golpe. Kenzi tiene una ironía tan graciosa cuando quiere... ¡La adoro!/spanspan style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"br /Te comentaré también que en Dyson encontré una fuente de energía muy importante. Hemos combatido juntos con otros FAE's muchas veces y siempre he acabado herida. Pero Dyson me decía que podía alimentarme de él, así que, siempre acabábamos follando (lo siento, no voy a decirte "hacer el amor", porque no era lo que hacíamos exactamente) y tras echar un buen polvo en el que retumbaban todas las paredes y Kenzi se tenia que poner los auriculares para no escucharnos, yo acababa como nueva y con mas energía que nunca./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"br /spanspan style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"Kenzi y yo vivimos juntas, en una casa que... no está nada mal. Nos sobra para las dos solas. Miles de cotilleos compartimos entre esas cuatro paredes, de todo, todo el mundo. Hasta de nosotras mismas./spanspan style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"Si tengo que destacar algo de Kenzi es su personalidad y sobre todo, su estilo tan particular de vestir, cada día usa una peluca nueva con la que sorprenderme, todavía me pregunto de donde las sacará, y sobre todo, donde las guardará, porque nunca las veo por ninguna parte. Si algo tengo claro es que con Kenzi no te aburres, nunca. Siempre tiene algo que hacer, algo que mostrarte, algo de lo que hablarte. Le tengo un cariño enorme y aunque supuestamente debería de tartarla como a una "mascota", yo nunca haré eso con ella, me parece una crueldad. Soy una FAE sin bando, puedo tratar a Kenzi como me de la gana. Y la trato... como a una hermana./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"br /spanspan style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"Día de chequeo médico. ¿Me darán la piruleta por portarme bien? Dyson me acompaña hasta una sala y llama repetidamente a la puerta, una dulce voz se escucha al otro lado, nos dice que podemos pasar. Dyson abre la puerta y me deja pasar a mi, así lo hago, aunque él se queda ahí parado. Puedo ver a una chica rubia de bata blanca. Deduzco que es la tal Lauren. La científica y el lobo comparten una mirada, este le asiente con la cabeza y seguidamente cierra la puerta, dejándome ahí sola, frente "al pelígro", con la rubia. /spanspan style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"Nos miramos unos segundos y la noto nerviosa, no entiendo porqué. Quizá mi presencia le incomóda, quizá le incomoda que estemos solas, solo sé que la puedo notar muy nerviosa desde lejos./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"br /-Hola- le digo para romper un poco el hielo./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"-Hola./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"-Soy Bo./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"Ella me asiente varias veces, dándome a entender que ya lo sabe y coge una ficha que tiene sobre la mesa. Es una ficha mía, con todos mis datos, todos excepto uno, la raza de FAE a la que pertenezco. /spanspan style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"Me acerco un poco a ella, para hacer así que se sienta menos presionada, pero el resultado que intento obtener es totalmente el contrario, está muy rígida, cada vez mas nerviosa./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"-Lauren ¿Verdad?/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"-Sí./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"La noto realmente tímida y no entiendo porqué. ¿No se suponía que está acostumbrada a relacionarse con FAE's de todas las clases? ¿Por qué de repente estaba así conmigo? ¿Qué tenía yo que no tuvieran los demás?/spanspan style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"br /Estoy realmente cerca suyo, y de repente se atreve a mirarme a los ojos por primera vez- Por favor, necesito que te quites la ropa y te subas a la camilla, voy a... proceder al análisis./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"Le sonrío ampliamente y asiento varias veces. Obedeciendo, empiezo a quitarme la ropa, mientras ella me da la espalda para no verme, está preparando algo, pero en realidad yo creo que está haciendo como que lo prepara, que no quiere mirar mi cuerpo desnudo. /spanspan style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"Me subo a la camilla y la espero, minutos después, esta se da la vuelta y visualiza mi espalda desnuda, escucho como toma aire y rodeando la camilla, se para frente a mi. /spanspan style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"Le sonrío y ella hace lo mismo al verme. Me enseña una gran aguja que hace que mi corazón de un vuelco. No me gustan nada las agujas./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"-Voy a inyectarte esto. No tengas miedo, no es nada. Simplemente es para ver cómo reacciona tu organismo. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"Niego varias veces muerta de miedo. Quien lo diría, la súcubo indomable, asustada por la aguja de una humana.../spanspan style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"Lauren sonríe aún mas al verme austada y desvia la mirada- De verdad que no pasa nada, si no te mueves y haces lo que te digo, ni sentirás el pinchazo./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"-¡Vamos, pues claro que lo sentiré! no intentes desviar mi atención./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"-Solo trato de ayudarte. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"Sin pensarlo mas veces, le cojo una mano y me dispongo a poner en práctica con ella el truco de seducir que siempre uso (la de veces que me he ido sin pagar de las tiendas o he entrado al cine gratis aprovechándome de esto) le acaricio varias veces la mano, transmitiéndole mi energía. Ella no deja de mirarme y mi voz se vuelve sensual y seductora./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"-¿De verdad que quieres pincharme?/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"No me responde. Continuo acariciándole sensualmente la mano./spanspan style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"-¿Sabes... doctora, qué clase de FAE soy?/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"Lauren tarda en reaccionar, pero asiente varias veces, por lo que le estoy haciendo ahora mismo, se está dando cuenta./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"-Una súcubo- jadea./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"Sonrío de lado al ver que ha acertado a pesar de que no lo tiene apuntado en la ficha, de verdad es una buena ciéntifica que conoce a todos los FAE's./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"-¿Y quieres que pare...?- eso me ha sonado tan porno que no me lo creo ni yo./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"-No.../span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"Está cachonda, lo sé. Está muy cachonda y la aguja hace tiempo que se le ha caído al suelo. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"br /Por un momento siento que no me puedo controlar, necesito besarla, necesito alimentarme de ella, aspirarle parte de la energía. Pero soy consciente de que no voy a poder parar, porque todavía no sé controlarme del todo, y no sé como será poner en práctica lo que Dyson me ha enseñado, con una humana. Me estoy acercando a su boca lentamente y Lauren ya ha cerrado los ojos, parece no importarle que pueda dejarla seca, o quizá todavía no sabe que no sé controlarme. Estoy a punto de rozar sus labios, cuando algo pasa por mi cabeza y me hago hacía atrás rápidamente, soltándole bruscamente la mano. Lauren abre los ojos extrañada y me mira fijamente./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"-No es buena idea./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"-¿Por qué?/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"-No sé controlarme./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"La cara de Lauren es todo un poema al saber que ha estado a punto de ser besada por una súcubo que no sabe controlárse y que probablemente hubiera muerto ahí mismo./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"-Vaya.../span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"Le regalo una bonita sonrisa y entonces me relajo, tratando de dejarla hacer su trabajo/spanspan style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"-Lo siento- suelto una sonora carcajada- el pánico a las agujas es real. No te tenía que haber hecho esto para intentar librarme del pinchazo. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"Lauren se agacha y recoge la aguja del suelo, niega con la cabeza, quitándole importancia a lo que acaba de pasar, y se la quita porque en realidad le ha encantado la experiéncia./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"-Vamos, haz lo que tengas que hacer conmigo- cierro los ojos y me dispongo a dejarme hacer todo lo que sea necesario./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"br /spanspan style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"Los resultados de las pruebas dieron todo positivo. Era una FAE sana, muy sana, realmente sana y fuerte, sobre todo fuerte y llena de buena energía. Lauren decía que nunca se había topado con una ficha tan buena como la mía y que tenía mucho trabajo de investigación que hacer conmigo. Nunca se había enfrentado a investigar a una súcubo y estaba encantada de que hubiera aparecido para poder hacerlo de una vez por todas. Era una de las especies de FAE que le quedaba por investigar y si no lo había hecho antes, era porque no quedaban muchos de ellos, así que, me podía sentir privilegiada de ser una de las pocas súcubos que quedaban vivas./spanspan style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" Tenía claro que la vida que me esperaba a partir de ahora no iba a ser nada fácil, tampoco iba a ser nada aburrida. Pero me gustaba haber descubierto lo que era realmente, me gustaba poder aprender a controlar mis poderes y llegar a usarlos cuando quisiera y para lo que quisiera. No iba a cerrar puertas a nada, estaba abierta a todo lo que tuviera que venir, a todo lo que se pusiera en mi camino. Iba a hacer mi trabajo tal y como creía que tenía que hacerlo y sabía que con los consejos de Trick y la ayuda de Dyson, Hale y Kenzi, todo iba a salir siempre de maravilla. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"br /spanspan style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"br /spanspan style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"strongContinuará.../strong/span/p 


End file.
